Decended From Fairy Tales
by moonrose221
Summary: In one world FemHarry Isabelle "Belle" Potter was the decendant of Ariel. How does living a dilife c\and attending different schools change things for the Child-Who-Lived? GoodDursley's, Malfoy's, Snape. Evil Dumbledore. Multi cross. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

Decended From Fairy Tales

 _ **Hi and welcome to the first chapter. In this story is a femHarry Isabelle "Belle" Potter. She is going down a different path than the canon story. This features, Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Dumbledore bashing. GoodMalfoys, goodSnape, goodDursley's, and evilDumbles. Also if you find a character from a different show genderflipped or otherwise deal with it. I was not making up characters just to have a full cast. The list for decendents and the ancestors they have are as follows.**_

 _ **Isabelle "Belle" Potter: Ariel**_

 _ **Luna Lovegood: Elsa**_

 _ **Hermione Granger: Belle**_

 _ **Blaise Zabini: Jasmine**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy: Aurora**_

 _ **Neville Longbottom: Pocahontas**_

 _ **Daphne Greengrass: Merida**_

 _ **Tracey Davis: Cinderella**_

 _ **And the Characters from other shows I'm using and their canon names if genderswapped along with their ancestors.**_

 _ **Raedawn Kon/Ray Kon: Mulan**_

 _ **Tierra Navaro/Tyler Navaro: Kida**_

 _ **Krista Aonuma/Christopher Aonuma: Rapunzel**_

 _ **Haruka Wong/Henry Wong: Megara**_

 _ **Danielle Kuso/ Daniel 'Dan' Kuso: Odette**_

 _ **Chelsea Shiba/Jayden Shiba: Snow White**_

 _ **Zoey Grover/Ziggy Grover: Jane**_

 _ **Now the decendents of the villians. Please note that even though their ancestors were evil they are not unless they choose to be.**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore: Evil Queen**_

 _ **Tom Riddle/Voldemort: Gaston**_

 _ **Tiara Kamiya/Tai Kamiya: Rothbart**_

 _ **Denise Motomiya/Davis Motomiya: Ursula(Do NOT ask)**_

 _ **Thalia Kinomiya/Tyson Granger: Mother Gothel**_

 _ **Kouji Minamoto: Hades**_

 _ **Fred Weasley: Hans**_

 _ **George Weasley: Rourke**_

 _ **Jennifer Yuki/Jayden Yuki: Maleficent**_

 _ **Nicole Di Angelo/ Nico Di Angelo: Jafar**_

 _ **That's all for now. Any others will be brought up later. Such as Tiana and Dr. Facilier's decendants. Voldemort being Gaston's decendent is an odd choice, but his desire to wipe out "Dirty Bloods" is similar to Gaston's desire to take out the Beast and have Belle to himself. Believe me Voldy will be ended before his plans can start. Dumbles is the real threat at least until Jenni unleashes Maleficent's dark magic on the douche. Anywho, Let's begin!**_

Chapter 1: Ever After Academy welcomes you!:

 _Once upon a time inea country called England, a young girl is being put into a small car. A man whom looked like a walrus was handing his keys to his horse like wife._

"Petunia are you sure you can keep her from being used by **that** man? She's all you or your parents has left of Lilly." Petunia smiled at her husband glad he was able to make peace with James and Lilly before they died. Dumbledore was a man none of them trusted. Petunia drove into London and parked in the parking lot of a nearby cafe before taking her niece into the pub marked Leaky Cauldron. The two walked down the alley to a bank called Gringotts. Upon arriving they saw a man with black hair, a crooked nose, and wearing black. "Ah lovely Petunia. I'm glad you could make it. And I take it this is little Isabelle?" Petunia beamed, "Yes this is Lilly and James' little Belle." Contrary to what people thought the whole Severus hates James and Petunia hates Lilly was just a set up to keep Albus Dumbledore from finding out about the fact that the decendants will discover their heritage and use it to defeat him and Voldemort. The three walk in and see Xenophilius Lovegood, his wife Maria, and their five year old daughter Luna, Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Neville, Dan Granger, his wife Emma, and their daughter Hermione, Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa, and their son Draco, Cyrus Greengrass, his wife Melissa, and their daughters Daphne and Astoria, Jackson Davis, his wife Sara, and their daughter Tracey, Syrena Zabini and her daughter Blaise, Raedawn Kon and her Uncle Yu Lon Kon, Felicia Navaro and her daughter Tierra, Ji Nakamori and his god daughter Chelsea Shiba, Janyu Wong, his wife Mayumi and his three daughters Haruka, Jaarin, and Suzie, and his son Rinchei, Felicity Aonuma and her daughter Krista, Miyoko Kuso and her daughter Danielle, and finally Colnel Mason Truman, his adopted daughter Zoey Grover, and his two sons Marcus and Scott.

All the families were in a nice conference room. While the adult talked the kids all huddled near each other all wondering what was going on. A woman that Isabelle heard about in her favorite stories showed up. "It's the Fairy Godmother like in Cinderella!" The woman smiled, "So you know who I am dearie? That saves a bit of time explaining what my purpose is. My name children is Glinda Merryfeather." The children giggled at her last name.

Once the kids settled down their families sat up straight as a goblin walked in. "Now then on to business. As you all were informed the decendants of Gaston and the Evil Queen are on the move. They will no doubt target the decendants of the Princesses that Disney has made famous. Each item you see before you has the power of the Princesses. When the names of the children are called they will be given the item of their ancestor. Aonuma, Krista" Krista a blonde girl with dark blue eyes walked up and recieved a satchel containing a strange potted flower, a journal, a crown, a book of spells, and for some strange reason a frying pan. "Davis, Tracey." A small blonde walked up and was given a pair of resizing glass slippers that would fit only her, a magic book, a wand like the fairy godmothers, a journal, and talking mouse named Jack-jack. "Granger, Hermione." A bushy brunette walked up and was given an enchanted rose in a pot, a magic mirror, and a book that held magic spells. "Greengrass, Daphne." A red haired girl with brown eyes walked up and was given a bow, a quiver of arrows that never ran out, and a wood carving of a bear. "Grover, Zoey." A brunette girl with brown eyes walked up and was given a journal, a book of spells, a book of forest myths, and was able to communicate with animals by drinking a purple liquid. "Kon, Raedawn" A girl with long black hair and gold eyes walked up and was given a pair of medallions, a sword, a lotus flower hair comb, a journal, and a dragon named Mushu. Who sounded disturbingly like the american actor Eddie Murphy. "Kuso, Danielle" A girl with dark brown hair and ruby red eyes walked up and recieved a strange necklace with a saphire gem, a book of spells, and a wand that looked like the Fairy Godmother's. "Longbottom, Neville." A smal pudgy boy walked up and recieved a wooden staff, a shell necklace, a compass, and a racoon named Meeko. "Lovegood, Luna."(A/N: Okay I know Elsa doesn't have any sort of artifact to pass on to a decendant, so bear with me as I wing it.) A small girl with blonde hair so pale it was almost white and ice blue eyes walked up and recieved a silver staff with a crystal snowflake on top, a snowflake necklace, a magical snowglobe, a journal, and in walked a magic snowman. "Hi there. I'm Olaf. I like warm hugs." Luna hugged the snowman as they went back to Luna's parents. "Malfoy, Draco." A boy with white-blonde hair and grey eyes walked up and recieved a journal, a wand like the fairy god mothers, and a book of nature magic. "Navaro, Tierra." A girl with black hair and friendly golden brown eyes walked up and recieved a book, a strange journal, an odd bracelet, and a glowing blue crystal. "Potter, Isabelle." Isabelle who had raven black hair and green eyes walked up and was handed a trident, a golden shell, two books of spells, a music box like locket, a journal, and for some unknown reason a strange voice began singing. Shocking everyone for a breif moment.

 _Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah_

 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah_

There was a swirl of golden light as the singing got louder until...

Isabelle: _Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah_

 _Ah ah ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah_

The goblin smiled, "Princess Ariel was known for her singing and beuatiful voice. All salt water mermaids are often confused for sirens. The Sea Witch Ursula was wicked and used her magic for bad things. However, her current decendant is one of the nicest girls out there." Finally Isabelle briefly turned into a mermaid with a pink tail and a blue seashell bra before turning back. "Shiba, Chelsea." A girl with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair walked up and was given a journal, a book of spells, an apple made of red crystal, and a red ribbon. "Wong, Haruka." A girl with blue hair and grey eyes walked up and was given a thunderbolt medallion, a sword, a dagger, a white potted lilly, a pouch that had strange vials of golden orange liquid that never spilled or ran out, a braclet, a quiver of thunderbolts, and a winged horse who headbutted her. "Finally Zabini, Blaise." A girl with brown hair and stormy blue eyes walked up and recieved a tiger named Raja, a red parrot named Iago, a magic lamp, a magic carpet, a dagger, and a necklace with a star on it. The goblin stood and handed the parents and/or guardians of the newly gifted decendants each a golden key, "Those are the keys to the vaults that their ancestors left for their decendants. I would like to see Mrs. Dursley and young miss Potter after this meeting so I shall be waiting outside the door." Glinda stood and said, "Now that the young decendants revieved their gifts from their ancestors, I wish to invite them to Ever After Academy once they are old enough. The age of admittance is thirteen as it is the equivilant of a non magical Junior High and High School. So, please make sure their non magical education is up to date and refuse any and all invites to Hogwarts. As we can't have any of them under Dumbledore's eye."

Petunia and Isabelle walked into the ofice of the goblin who was a part of the Decendants meeting. "Well met Master Sharpclaw." Petunia greeted. Just because she never went to Hogwarts didn't mean she didn't have magic. She knew Dudley didn't inherit her gifts. Since Lilly got the main bulk of the family magic Petunia was gifted with some parts of Ariel's gifts. Namely her talent for singing and thirst for knowledge. Petunia was looking over the statements and found several inconsistancies. "Master Sharpclaw, my husband and I never recieved a knut or pound of money for Isabelle's care. I believe that Dumbledore has been stealing from Isabelle. Also, please look into the trial of one Sirius Orion Black. As he is shown in the will of my sister to be her god father and magical guardian. It also states that one Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper." Sharpclaw nodded, "Very well. Shall we moniter any transactions from the vaults until miss Potter can enter Ever After Academy?" Petunia replied, "Yes of course Master Sharpclaw. Also I'd like to make a withdrawl from the Potter trust vault for Isabelle. She needs formal clothing for the gala in Caravell Fair and to pick up more healing potions that her healer says we need in the house. Finally can you remove the horcrux from her curse scar?" Sharpclaw called for another goblin. This one called Griphook. He muttered something in Gobbledegook and went off. "The room for the horcrux extraction will be prepared momentarily Lady Evans. Is there anything else you desire?" Petunia breached a question she had for quite a while, "What happens to the money you exchange with muggleborns families?" Sharpclaw said, "We burn it. No use for it in a goblin's econemy." Petunia had a grin Severus said would have made her fit right in at Slytherin, "I'll buy it off of you to put it in an account in the non magical world for Isabelle. It's known by our neighbors that Belle's father James was nobility. 75 Galleons every year per branch to come out of my private vault up until she's twenty two years old." Sharpclaw grinned, "Of course Lady Evans. In what bank shall we register this in?" Petunia smirked, "Heartcourt First National. Lilly did freelance work in nonmagical London until her death. That money is in an account for Isabelle as a savings account. She'll be able to access it in three years when she's nine. Place it the account there saying it's from her father's personal account. Also place some, about 1200 ponds each month in my families account and call it the stipend for Isabelle's care until we can nail that old fart Dumbledore. Then we'll discuss this again." Sharpclaw grinned, "Yes Lady Evans." Griphook walked in and said, "We are ready for Miss Potter now Lady Evans." Petunia led Isabelle down the corridoor into a room. Isabelle climbed up onto the strange table as the goblin began chanting the exorcism used to remove soul shards from living humans. After five minutes it worked as the shard was bound into a black gem and destroyed. After Isabelle recovered Petunia got the gold she needed and left giving the first payment to Sharpclaw while passing him and giving him a nod. Isabelle had fun shopping with her aunt and after even got to go into the candy store in the Alley.

Petunia and Isabelle retuned home late and Vernon was quick to pick up Isabelle and deposit her on the bed in her room. Dudley tottled in, "Is Cousin Isabelle alright mommy?" "Yes, darling Dudley she is. Belle's just tired and had a very long day." Petunia replied.

(Time skip. Age 11)

Eleven year old Isabelle Potter was enjoying her life. Since the blocks and the wards were either removed or fixed she had no problems with school. She saw Draco and Hermione every day after to study up magical cultures around the world. She also kept in touch with the other decendants. Haruka and her having a bit of a comerade from the exchange program she had participated the year before. She and Haruka ended up becoming Digimon Tamers. She enjoyed meeting the others and making lasting friends. Haru told her Takato get a letter from Hogwarts and the Japanese Academy of Magic. He chose the Japanese Academy. It was Isabelle's birthday and no damned Hogwarts letter yet. Thank Zeus for that. Isabelle was humming Under The Sea as she tended to her garden when a familiar face walked up, "Uncle Padfoot!" Yes it was her godfather. He agreed that not sending Isabelle to Hogwarts was a good registered her as home schooled so no letters ever came. He still took her out for her birthday every year. "Hey Little Guppy. This time I brought someone with me." The man behind him was confused why did he call Isabelle 'Little Guppy'? Sirius moved the man closer and Isabelle's eyes shined, "Uncle Moony! I can't believe we finally meet face to face." A large man walked up, "Blimey, is tha' you Isabelle? Seems like only yesterday I was taken ya to the Dursley's from the wrecked 'ouse!" A stern woman in emerald green robes and a man in the most outrageous robes and twinkly blue yes appeared saying, "Ah Isabelle my girl there you are. Come we must get your supplies for Hogwarts." Isabelle screamed as loud as she could and two police officers showed up. "What's going on here?!" Petunia stepped out of the house,"You three. Get off of my property. I already told you Isabelle was accepted into a school that will collect her once she turns thirteen. Until then she has regular tutoring with family friends. Now leave or be taken by the bobbies behind you!" Albus refused to budge and tried to take Isabelle by force. However, he hadn't been expecting her to hit him with the pole of her broom that was next to the porch or the pepper spray in her pocket. The officers hit him with their stun guns and carted him and Professor McGonogall. Hagrid apollogised and left of his own decision. Remus who was confused, was brought inside and told the whole story. "Dumbledore is that power hungry that he would sacrifice innocent children for his twisted ideal of the 'greater good'? That's so wrong." Vernon came in and saw Isabelle shaken up as did Dudley who was coming up from being in the basement with Piers and saw his cousin, "Whoa mum what happened?" "Dumbldore happened. He tried to take her when we blatently refused to send Isabelle to his back water boarding school." Vernon who ahd picked up the phone, "Pet, phone dear. It's Belle's account manager."

Sirius and Remus left with Belle for the day they had planned. One train ride later they hopped the bus as Sirius put a blindfold on Isabelle. Once they were off the bus and though the gate Sirius took the the blind fold off his god daughter. Belle the second she saw where she was squealed and hugged Sirius bouncing up and down repeating, "Thank you thank you!" Over and over again for about ten minutes. Sirius and Remus took Belle to Disney land in Kent. She was so happy going on rides, visiting with the Princesses even getting a picture with Ariel. Her favorite thing was riding Ariel's Undersea Adventure. Sirius spent no expence on Isabelle. When it was passed four they went to London and hit the mall. In it was three store Isabelle loved. The first being the Disney Store, second was the store that sold nothing but Anime and Manga parphenailia, and third was the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic store. Isabelle was given 3,000,000 pounds and was told to go nuts at the mall. Isabelle bought a new wardrobe, most of it coming from the three afformentioned stores, books, posters, cd's, and random things. While passing an Asain Gifts store she sw something that made her laugh outright. It was a Keyblade replica for 80 pounds. But she had to be sixteen to get it. Remus took pity on her and bought it for her and said, "Consider it a make up for not coming to see you last year for your birthday Guppy."

(Time skip, Age 13)

It was here. It was finally the day. Isabelle came home from school and she greeted her uncle as he picked her up out front. They rode home and she saw the letter from Ever After Academy. Hermione and Draco running up the lawn holding their own letters. Belle hugged Draco and Hermione before reading their letters. Isabelle's said:

 **Dear Ms. Potter,**

 **In acordinance to the bargin we made with your ancestor Ariel. We are pleased to accept you into Ever After Academy. One of the three good fairies will come take you to the Starlight Marketplace for your school supplies three days after you open this letter. Please note that the currency used depends on if you are in a non magical store or not. So please bring both gold and paper currency with you. We look forward to seeing you this fall.**

 **sincerely,**

 **Headmisstress Merryfeather**

The day came and Belle was thrilled to see the Starlight Marketplace. Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon walked alongside Fauna and Belle as they went to get her supplies. Walking into a store they saw Haruka buying her uniform. Along with an all to familiar rabbit. "Come on Haru! How long does it take to buy school uniforms?" Haruka rolled her eyes, "Momentai Terriermon. There are a lot of steps to this you know. I'm not bungling this up. Hey Belle." Isabelle smiled, "Hiya Haru. Has Gumdramon come back yet?" Haru smiled, "Yes. He's with my mom down buying my notebooks and the stationery stuff three stores down. Their gonna meet us at the bookstore so I can get my textbooks. Any Hogwarts letters?" Belle shook her head, "I wish it was only letters. Dumbledore tried to kidnap me on my eleventh birthday. But he's in jail. So is McGonagall. Hagrid while nice doesn't write to me much anymore. Something about how I'm dragging the name of the great Albus Dumbledore through the mud. Hagrid claims Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had." Haruka snorted, "Bullshit! If he was so great he would add classes to the roster instead of dropping them and running the school on a skeleton crew of teachers. In fact Takato told me a rumor he heard at school from his Charms teacher. The teacher said that it was a rumor that Dumbledore forcibly bound his 'familiar' to him and keeps most of his teachers under the Imperious spell." Belle looked scandalized as they were fitted for their school uniforms. "I also heard from Ryo, his dad is an auror, that Dumbledore made Sybill Trelawny speak a false prophecy shortly before you and Neville were born. He knew somehow that a new generation of decendants would be born." A girl with blue hair and brown eyes walked in and heard their conversation. "Hi I'm Thalia Kinomiya decendant of Mother Gothel. You two are talking about Dumbledore aren't ya? My gramps told me how Dumbledore was jealous of his little sisters magic and how she would have inherited his ancestors magical powers. So he instigated a duel with Grindewald and killed his little sister absorbing her magical core. I also heard that when he sees Muggleborn girls that catch his interest he obliviates their parents and families memories of them and has one of his staff destroy any and all records of them even existing. Dumbledore then proceeds to turn them into his own personal 'bedroom toys'." Haruka and Isabelle both scream, "EWWWWWW!" Haruka shivers, "Holy Zeus! That guy is seriously messed up!" Belle asked, "Who is his ancestor Thalia or do you know?" Thalia replied, "Queen Gremhilde, the Evil Queen." All three girls shivering at what Dumbledore does to innocent school children. Once all three have their uniforms they head to the bookstore and meet a pair of girls with tanned skin and brown eyes. but that was where the similarities ended. One girl had brown hair in a high ponytail and was a year or so older than the other girl. The second girl had burgundy hair paulled into a braid. Both girls wave and the older girl says, "Hi.I'm Tiana Kamiya decendent of Rothbart." The younger girl says, "Hello, I'm Denise Motomiya. Decendent of Ursula. Which of you is Ariel's dencendant?" Belle steps up and says, "I'm Isabelle 'Belle' Potter decendant of Ariel. Why?" Denise said, "It's just I have a mermaid form too. I was sort of hoping that you could help me when we start school to move around as a mermaid. I'm not that good at it." Belle saw the honesty in Denise's eyes, "Of course I will Denise. So long as you don't act like your ancestor we'll be cool." Denise laughed, "You have a deal!" A small and cute voice said, "Denise I smell digimon!" As Gumdramon ran over to Belle and jumped into her arms. In Denise's arms was a DemiVeemon. Hiding behind Tiana was an Agumon. Terriermon was sitting on Haruka's shoulder as a Gaomon stood by Thalia. Thalia, Haruka, Denise, Isabelle, and Tiana bonded over being Digidestineds.

Once the shopping trip was concluded Fauna gave Belle her train ticket. It said Platform 9.50 at 11:00 am on August 29th. Belle was taken to buy a few things the day before she left. A few fantasy books for the train ride, some treats for Gumdramon, some owl treats for Hedwig, and a premade luch for Gumdramon.

(The following morning seven am)

Isabelle was up and ready to head off to Ever After Academy. Her trunk was packed. Her travel bag was ready. She had her vault keys and bank cards with her. She got dressed in the outfit she decided on the night before. It was a pair of blue jeans a Disney World t-shirt, a jacket with the Mickey Mouse ears on it. Her trident in bracelet form, magic shell around her neck, and a headband that looked like she had fins on her head. Belle went downstairs and started eating a decent breakfast. Her uncle, cousin, and Gumdramon walked in and started eating. By nine thirty everyone was ready to go. Petunia made Belle a decent sized lunch and made sure she had enough money for anything that the snack cart may have on it. Both wizard and non magical money that is. Fauna guided Belle and her family to the Platform. However, some wierd guy tried taking Belle before she screamed getting security over to them. The odd man was identified by Sirius and Remus, who were starting their new jobs at the school, as Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. Belle gave her aunt, uncle, and cousin one last hug before climbing onto the train. Belle found a compartment and dozed off when the train pulled out of the station. Stopping in California, Chelsea, Zoey, and Tierra were picked up. Stopping in Japan, Haruka, Danielle, Thalia, Tiana, Denise, Krista, and a girl named Jennifer Yuki was picked up. A pair of twin boys were on the train glad they ran away from home before their Hogwarts letters came. Fred and George Weasley weren't like their mum, younger brother Ron, or younger sister Ginny. They wanted real friends. Not friends who they could leech money off of. Their uncles Giddeon and Fabian left them large enough Vaults for their own futures. They were pretty glad that James Potter made it so no Potter could unknowingly be placed ina marriage contract. So the original plan was for Mrs. Weasley to dose Isabelle with love potions long enough to get her to the altar. However, they called the aurors on their mum and she was arrested.

Fred noticed a group of teens sitiing in a compartment eating what looked like packed lunches. Both he and George introduced themselves and put their trunks in the overhead racks. They sat down and shared food with their new friends. The lunch trolley came around and on it were cold drinks such as soda and pumpkin juice. Hot foods like roated potatoes and freshly made Okonamiyaki. There were fresh made bento boxes, onigiri, sandwiches, Manjuu, Mochi, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills, M'n'M's, Resses Peanut Butter cups, Skittles, Liquorice whips, dango, and hot drinks such as coffee, hot chocolate, and greent ea. Belle bought some pork manju, some tuna and mayo onigiri, some dango, and some strawberry mochi along with a bottle of Cherry Coke. Around three thirty they arrived at the Academy station. The students all gathered their luggage and made their ways to the carriages. Denise, Isabelle, Tiana, and Haruka sharing a carriage along with their partners.

What they saw of the school was shocking. It was a beautiful and large castle. Standing on the steps waiting for the students was Headmisstress Merryfeather. "Welcome students both new and old to a new year at Ever After Academy. Though you all have owls please note that there is a room for you to recieve your mail from home and all letters will be brought by your owls to your mailbox. There will bea formal familiar ceremony for anyone whom wishes to have a proper familiar once a month. Class schedules will be in your dorms. All students must live in the dorms until their sixth and seventh years. Then they may choose to commute between worlds via a portal key. Each dorm has space for two people. Dorm listings can be collected from the councelors inside along with locker combinations and student handbooks. Cellphones and mirror phones are to be switched off during class hours. Those of you with Digimon must remember to keep them out of trouble. Weekends are yours to do as you please. The town near the school is open to all students after classes and on weekends. That is all." Students went inside and claimed their lockers and room assignments. Belle walked off to room 342. She opened the dorr and saw Haruka umpacking. Both girl squealing that they were room mates. "So what classes do you have this term Haruka?" Haruka said, "Well Belle, I have Spells, Icantaions, and English with Professor Flora. Potions and Chemistry with Professor Glendbeck. Math and Arithmancy with Professor Arcadia. Physical Education with Coach Philoctetes. History of the Worlds with Professor Windheart. Poetry and Prophecy with Dr. Hibiki. And finally Muse-ic with Professor Dorinda. What about you?" Belle smiled, "Same. Can you help me unpack Haru?" Haruka grinned, "Sure thing Belle!"

The girls unpacked their belongings and went down to the quad to attend the Familiar caremony. Rae had Mushu registered as her familiar. A few others whom had animal companions registered them as familiars. As it was they were the only ones without them. Sure Haruka had Pegasus, but he stayed with the Dragon Steeds in the stable. "Potter, Isabelle!" Belle walked to the center of the quad and placed her hand on the familiar stone. It glowed as a small brown fox kit appeared. The professors were dumbfounded. They knew she was an anime fan but for her familiar to be an Eevee?! Oh boy this was gonna be one odd year. Haruka laughed. "An Eevee? Seriously? Wow, Belle that's a new one on me. Your cousin would be wishing he could see him or her." Belle giggled, "She's a girl. Her name is Autumn." "Wong, Haruka!" Haruka walked to the center of the quad and placed her hand on the familiar stone. It glowed as a white cat with a gold crescent moon appeared. It shook its head and spoke, "Well at least I'm not with Sailor Venus anymore." The teacher in charge of the ceremony felt like banging her head on something first an Eevee now Sailor Venus' Mauan advisor Artemis.

Once the familiar ceremony was over Belle and Haru along with their new familiars returned to the dorm. As both girls were in their pajamas they giggled as they talked about what their first day would be like tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Decended from Fairy Tales

Chapter 2: First Day of school and the Decendants Prophecy:

(Six fifteen am Ever After Academy)

Morning came as Haruka and Isabelle pulled on their school uniforms which were a white shirt, a baby blue pleated skirt, a baby blue blazer type jacket with the school crest on it in pink, white socks, and whatever type of shoes one felt comfortable in. Grabing their school bags as they head down to the cafeteria for breakfast, Autmun, Artemis, Terriermon, and Gumdramon yawning and following down the hall. Belle waved to Draco who looked tired. "Hey Dray what's wrong?" Draco yawned, "My roommate was playing Kingdom Hearts without headphones until two in the morning. And now he was caught with portkeys with Dumbledork's* magical signature on them." Belle winced and patted the blonde's arm. "Hermione who's your roommate?" Hermione replied, "Maleficent's decendant. A girl named Jennifer Yuki. She loves Duel Monsters." Jennifer walked and handed Hermione her Math book. "Hey you left this in our dorm." Hermione looked up, "Thanks Jenni. Jenni this is Isabelle Potter. My best friend." "Hi Jennifer." Jennifer giggled, "Hey girl. You can call me Jenni. Everyone does." A boy who looked about Belle's age with dark blue almost black hair and blue-violet eyes walked up. "Hello, I'm Kouichi Kimura. Decendant of Doctor Facilier. I was asked to gather the Princesses decendants along with Jennifer Yuki, Tiana Kamiya, Denise Motomiya, Thalia Kinomiya, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Nicole DiAngelo. Your needed in Headmisstress Merryfeather's office immediately. My brother Kouji who inherited powers from Lord Hades is waiting with Nicole."

The decendants walked calmly into the Headmisstresses office. Belle asked, "You wanted to see us Headmisstress?" Glinda smiled, "I did Belle. All of you please take a seat. Tea or anything dears?" They all declined. Glinda said, "Many years ago when your ancestors were setting up this school for future generations an Oracle appeared and she spoke a prophecy. It said, _"When the Evil Queen's upsurped decendant and the foolish Hunter spawn reveal, Will the Fairy gems will awaken_ _to wishes of those of strong will. To those of Good and of Evil will the decendants be tested. Against their ancestors who must be bested. Nobodies and Sea united as one. Only with the blade of the key will the evil's magic be undone."_ This prophecy has been guarded by the staff of Ever After Academy for many years. And now after all this time, it's began. You children are the ones of the prophecy. This is your destiny.This is what your mission is children."

Isabelle caught onepart of the prophecy. "You said 'blade of the key' Headmisstress. Does that mean we'll get a keyblade weilder in the school?" Glinda smiled, "Two of them and one is a nobody." The door opened and low and behold there stood Sora **and** Roxas. Axel walking in behind him. Sora seemed to be pouting, "Why do Roxas and I have to go to school here again Axel? And I highly doubt it's to avoid Diz." Axel chuckled and replied, "Simple, you both are important to freeing a world from someone who would become a powerful Heartless **before** he can use that power to destroy innocent lives." That made Sora perk up. Roxas said shyly to Isabelle, "H-h-hi. I'm Roxas Windheart." Isabelle shared a warm smile that made his heart skip a beat. "I'm Isabelle Potter. You can call me Belle. Everyone I know does. I'd really like to be friends with you and Sora both Roxas. That is if you'll both let me." Roxas and Sora both said, "We'd love to be friends with you Belle!"

The group was excused to attend classes. Sora and Roxas sharing all their classes with Belle and had no problems with that what so ever. Seeing as how Roxas was starting to develop a crush on Ariel's edcendant.

In first period Professor Flora basically gave them the run down for the year and passed out the books they would be working from outside of spells and incantations. The book funnily enough was Beauty and the Beast. Sora and Roxas both smiled, as Professor Flora began reading out loud. Each of the students sat at their desks, following along and taking notes. After reading seven pages, Flora switched over to disscussing the different types of magic there were. They were led into a gym and were taught how to cast both with wands and without wands. The different decendants also learning how to cast with certain artifacts. Belle learned it was mind over matter when casting with the trident. Same with Tierra learning to cast with her crystal. All remembering enunciate and to speak clearly when casting or else the magic wouldn't work properly.

In second period Professor Glendbeck started them off with reaction tables. And a basic rundown of the potions they would be learning how to brew. Needless to say this was Sora's favorite class. Roxas did have some very interesting and highly intelligent questions involving healing potions. They also had a unit that disscussed the different potions for basic health and health education about the human body.

In third period was where almost the strangest part of the day occured. Professor Arcadia or rather Archimedes was their teacher. And despite being an owl he was pretty damn good at his job. He surprisingly made both Math and Arithmancy make sense to all of them. Which was strange because most teachers wouldn't be able to get their students to learn the way he did. By informing that everything had math involved. Showing that was in a way no one expected. By breaking out a video of Professor Windheart and Officer Black doing the Cha Cha Slide. Yes there was a lot of laughter on their parts. But explaining that each movement was part of a precise measurement and sequence made explaining math and arithmancy all the more easier.

In physical education all they did was run a mile and did some sit ups and push ups before playing a game of soccer. After learning the rules. Of course Coach Phil was a real hard ass task master. All the students cussing him out in their minds. Thankfully fifteen minutes before class was due to let out he dismissed them to shower and change which caused all the students to groan in joy! In the girls locker room Haruka asked, "Hey Belle, what do you think of Sora and Roxas?" Belle said, "Well Sora is someone I know will be an awesome friend. Roxas, I think there's something more he and I are meant to be in all honesty. The prophecy said, 'Nobodies and Sea united as one' I think that means on a personal level. Maybe even a possible soulmate bond." Haruka mulled that possibility over in her head for a brief moment, "You know what let's wait and see. If it is a soulmate bond then that's what it is. If not then your still friends."

Lunch was a lively event as all students compared their classes with each other. Axel and Sirius were still peeved about being used as an example in the Math and Arithmancy class. But, they realized it probably helped even more people. Though Archimedes did say he'd bring up other thing that involved Math and Arithmancy while the staff was eating in the teachers lounge.

History was a somewhat fun class. And not just because Axel was the one teaching it. He made history class come alive! As he described the base of the legends the ancestors of the students left behind was very impressive. Students writing feverishly to keep up with Axel's lecture. Sora and Roxas had to admit that Axel made one hell of an awesome teacher. In all honesty they didn't even know 97% of this stuff. However, Axel did find the fact his students asked a number of intelligent questions and asked if any of the magic hidden in history would be shown. Of course it was Sora who asked, but it did give Axel a few new ideas.

Poetry and Prophecy was a funny class considering Dr. Hibiki Always spoke in rhyme during class and out of it as well. Her Attitude was rather perky and infectious to the students. Roxas did come up with a funny little poem

 _Rubies are red_

 _And the grass is green_

 _Not to sure about everyone else_

 _But Dr. Hibiki is the funniest teacher I've ever seen_

Needless to say he got extra credit for making the poem funny. Belle's little verse was the cause for staring.

 _Ocean waves crashing up on the shore_

 _Most schools say poetry's a total bore_

 _But I think it can be silly and fun_

 _And as I end this the class is done_

No sooner did she end her verse did the bell signaling class ending rang. Sora asked, "How the hell did you do that?" Belle giggled, "I took a look at the clock on the wall. The rest was adlibbed." Even her friends were left speachless.

In Muse-ic their teacher explained that they would learn how to play different instruments and some may learn how to sing different styles of songs. In the whole class Isabelle was called up to sing a song that she felt described her life or someone in her life. She didn't have to even think as she opened her mouth and began to sing.

 _Forgotten days, a fading memory_

 _Lost and no longer_

 _Reaching for one another_

 _Desperately still, your reaching toward him_

 _Helplessly certian_

 _You can men the broken_

 _Looking for a light lost in time, so distant_

 _Pleading with fate to be forgiving_

 _Allow the shattered hearts to be regathered_

 _Fighting for love to have a meaning_

 _Without the promise to embrace the darkness_

 _Hoping for a dream lost in light, so distant_

 _Reasons ignored, no longer caring_

 _How long it may take_

 _Just to mend the heartbreak_

 _Lost and unsure the boy is fading_

 _A distant fragment_

 _Of nobody important_

 _Wishing for a day lost in memories distant_

The class was stunned. Professor Dorinda asked, "If I'm not being to forward miss Potter, who was the song about?" Belle said, "My dad James Potter and at the same time Roxas."

After school the whole group changed out of their uniforms and went to a nearby cafe to hang out. Roxas unknowingly sitting next to Belle. At least until he went to talk to her. "Um, Belle why was I part of the inspiration for the song you sang in calss?" Belle shrugged, "Not that sure in all honesty. It just seemed right to me at that moment."


End file.
